A Night With Auslly
by HappyBeginnings3
Summary: What happens when Ally and Austin are left alone with each other. Warning: contains smut. One shot stories
1. Another Night with Auslly

A/N: I wrote another little smutty one-shot again (; I don't own anything, and this contains mature content. Also Austin and Ally are together.

Summary: Austin comes over to Ally's house once again for a bit more fun.

It was a warm summer night, when Austin saw the text that Ally was home alone and she wanted him over for some "fun". He ran right out of the door and straight to Ally's house. He slowed down to a walk about a block away to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his face. As he approached her house, he noticed she was actually outside, sitting on her porch with her book.

"Hey Ally" Austin said, still trying to catch his breath

"Hi Austin, let me get you a glass of water" Ally laughed

"Thanks...that sounds great," he replied, taking a seat on her porch as she went inside her home. He picked up her book, and just as he was about to open it…

"Here ya go," Ally said, quickly coming out the door with two glasses. "Oh and don't touch my book." Ally smirked. Austin quickly set her book down and stood up to take the glass of water.

Ally sat down on the porch swing and pushed it lightly with her feet.

She just smiled at him. She picked up her book and patted the swing next to her.

"C'mere Austin," she said quietly.

Not sure of what she was up to, he set his glass down, and then sat down next to her.

She placed her hand over his on his knee.

Austin then took her other hand into his hand.

He looked from their hands to her other one. She was staring at him, her lips slightly parted, then she blinked slowly and began leaning toward him.

He reached up to grasp the back of her neck; his fingers tangled in her hair, and pushed her into the kiss. She whimpered ever so slightly when he did so, and he held his breath. The gentle glide of the swing had stopped as they turned their bodies toward each other. He snaked his other hand around her waist, sensing the urgency coming off her in waves.

They explored each other's tongues, Ally's voice hitched with her breathing as she turned her head to deepen their kiss. He felt her hand still on his knee, gripping him there, and her other hand had found its way to his upper arm. He felt the tingle in his groin... then felt the swelling of his cock against his leg. She must've sensed something too because her hand on his knee started creeping upward to between his legs.

He had to take a breath...barely leaving her mouth...resting their foreheads together. Her breathing was jagged, as well. He felt her hand at his upper thigh and finally her palm pressed against his hard member. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped his lips.

Suddenly Ally grabbed his arm and pulling him off the swing and into her house.

Inside, she slammed the door shut and pushed him up against it. He was absolutely stunned and pretty much let her do what she wanted, considering he had the hugest boner ever.

She pressed herself up against him at the door and continued kissing him, running her hands up his belly and touching his glorious abs. She paused for a moment, looking down at his groin, then gently touched him there.

"This is what I do to you?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, dumbfounded. "What do I-uh-what do I do to you?"

She smiled a little and bit her lip. She reached under her skirt and slipped off her panties, tossing them over her shoulder. She took his hand and put it squarely between her legs.

"_That _is what you do to me..." she said, watching his expression change when his fingers met her smooth wet pussy. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he sucked in his breath. He slid his fingers through her wet folds, his dick getting harder by the second.

He turned her around and backed her up against the door and crashed his lips into hers.

Taking the initiative, he mumbled against her mouth, "Push my jeans down a bit." She did so eagerly, pumping his cock a couple times.

"Pull your skirt up a little..." he commanded her, sucking at her neck. She moaned at his voice and reached for the hem of her skirt. He looked down at her and licked his lips.

"How-" he swallowed hard. "How bad do you want me?"

"So bad, Austin...now...I want you _now_..." she whispered.

He looked her in the eye before mumbling _'kay_ and kissing her. He found it hard to believe he was about to make love once again to Ally Dawson, but there he was, standing in front of her with his jeans around his thighs, and his cock fully hard and waiting on her.

He lifted her up easily, his hands under her bare thighs, and let her adjust herself on top of him, guiding his cock to her heat. He felt her wetness against him, and he pressed her against the door again to get stable footing, and then thrusted his hips up to her. He pushed into her entrance, gasping at how tight she felt around him.

"Oh!" The word fell from her lips when he pushed into her, and she sucked in her breath. He looked at her to make sure he wasn't hurting her, their bodies jerking together.

They squirmed around a bit and got into a quick rhythm. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and she was hanging onto his shoulders, her breath hot and heavy next to his ear. She was running her fingers through his hair, tugging him sometimes. He was moving her fast on top of his cock; his eyes closed to what was happening.

Her breathing became gasping, and he felt her clench around him, whispering his name into his ear when she climaxed.

"Oh god...Als...god..." he mumbled, stumbling backward to the staircase and lowering them down to the steps. He was pretty sure his legs would give out when he orgasmed.

She balanced herself on top of him and let him lean back on the steps while she rode him. He wanted this to last forever...whatever it was they were doing. She leaned over him whispering to him _you feel so good in me Austin, I'm gonna cum again_...she did climax again, moaning through it, nipping at his lips.

She kept moving on him; the wetness now increased between them. He was gripping the banister rail with one hand and her with his other hand. He kept thrusting up to her, banging into her hard and fast now. His senses were overwhelmed...her whispering in his ear, the touch of her lips, the smell of the sex between them, the taste of her tongue, just seeing her flushed and sweaty face mere inches from his own...his body was barreling toward his orgasm.

"I'm...Ally I'm..." he tried to tell her but the feeling rocked through him, encompassing all of him. He reached between them, the orgasm was so strong, and held the base of his cock as he exploded up into her.

He wanted her to keep rocking on him; it felt so good. She did, slowing herself down, gasping and trying to kiss him all at once.

"How do you feel?" she asked him, breathlessly.

He looked at her, stunned.

"I think I blacked out..." he said pulling up his jeans, making her smile. "What just happened?" he smiled.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and moved off of him, sitting on the step next to him, smoothing her skirt down over her thighs. "Just two lovers making love to each other."

This made Austin smile. But then something "Oh my god, Ally...oh my god... we didn't use protection! And we just did _this_! Oh my god, oh my g…" Austin was cut off by Ally's lips.

"Don't worry Austin, I'm on the pill. After we did it, the first time I thought it would be a good idea to start. Just so if my dad went out of town again, we would be prepared." Ally said

Austin smiled, and began to kiss Ally once again. 


	2. Late Night Activities

**A/N:** Hi again! Here is another smutty Auslly one-shot! **Warning**: mature content, and swearing.

At the Sonic Boom, Austin and Ally were writing a new song for Austin to sing for the next day. However, things got carried away, and currently Austin was pressed against the counter with Ally kissing him.

"Ally, I don't know if we should be down here at night," Austin said.

Ally, smiling and giggling at her sweet boyfriend in between kisses, but then pulled away.

"Don't worry, Austin. Everyone has left, and its 10 o'clock at night, and we've made out down here before," she informed him. "And I'm sure that all the mall workers are at home."

Austin and Ally continued kissing. Ally had her arms around Austin's neck and he had his around her waist. It was long, sweet kisses until Ally pushed him against a wall and started trailing kissing down his neck.

"Dez was having a panic attack because of his gingerbread men earlier," Austin tried to divert his attention. "It was like a toddler having a meltdown."

"Mhmm," Ally mumbled as she continued kissing him neck. Kissing that spot right below Austin's jaw line turned him on and she knew he was starting to get hard up. He would start talking when he wanted to keep it down.

"Trish finally got to calm him down, I don't know how she does that and..." Austin continued to talk.

"Are you really gonna talk about Dez and Trish while we're making out?" Ally halted from kissing him, a bit annoyed.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind off...you know," he admitted.

"What if I don't want you to," Ally said seductively, running her hand up his thigh.

It sent bolts of electricity coursing through his skin. Ally wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the baby grand piano and set her down to sit on the edge without breaking their kiss. She crossed her legs and he stood by her while they made out.

"What do you want?" Austin asked.

"You..." Ally kissed him full on the lips. "...and me..." she kissed him again before finishing her sentence, "...on this piano."

"You mean..." Austin's voice trailed off and he had a wide grin on his face.

"I think I'm ready," Ally said. "And I want to do it with you."

"In the Sonic Boom, where we work, and write our songs?" Austin chuckled.

"Well, if you don't wanna do it..." Ally teased, pretending to jump down the piano.

"No, no!" Austin answered. "But I don't have any protection. I wasn't expecting we were gonna do it anytime soon."

"You are so cute," she pecked his lips then reached in the waistband of her skirt and took out a small, square packet. "I have been wanting to do this for so long."

"Me too," Austin said, he kissed her lips again, and took and tore the packet open.

"Just in case there's still people here, let's keep our clothes on," Ally suggested.

Austin quickly reached for his zipper and pulled it down. Ally watched as her boyfriend excitedly pull out his fully erect member. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the size of Austin. She watched him open the condom and Austin stretched it out.

"It's a bit small," Austin said, trying to slide in the condom.

"Well, you are...well endowed," Ally was getting hot seeing his thing for the first time.

Austin laughed at how his girlfriend stared.

"I want you in me now," Ally pulled Austin in for a kiss, uncrossing her legs so that he stood between them.

His hand traveled down from her face, to the sides of her body, to her thighs, then back up her inner thigh. His hands went under her skirt and he massaged her slits through the thin material of her panty. He added a little pressure as he rubbed two fingers up and down.

"You're so wet," Austin moaned.

Ally was enjoying the feel off his fingers. This was going to be their first time and she can't believe they were gonna do it on the piano at the Sonic Boom.

Austin pushed the panel of her panty to one side and slid his middle finger inside her, eliciting as gasp from Ally. Austin slowly pushed his finger in and out and Ally was deep in pleasure. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung a little open. Her head was hung back and her chest rose up and down as her breaths started to become sharper. Austin picked up pace and started to pump in a little faster. His thumb drew circles around her clit.

"Oh Austin," she moaned.

Austin could believe that he was standing between Ally's spread legs, one arm holding her in place around her waist, one hand fingering her under her skirt.

Austin could feel her tightening around his finger but he didn't want her to orgasm just yet. Not like this. She held on to his neck and hair, gripping it as she was close to letting go. Just as she was going to cum, Austin withdrew his finger out of her.

"Not yet," Austin said, torturing her a little.

"God," Ally whispered out in frustration, as she wasn't able to cum.

"I want you to tell me what you want," Austin said as he kissed her on the neck.

"Austin," she said a little firmly.

"Say it, Ally," Austin whispered. "And I'll give you what you want."

"I want you in me. I want you to fuck me." Ally said.

"Whatever you want, my princess," Austin said dorkily before crashing his lips with her. His hand guiding his member inside, pushing her panty to the side again and in one thrust, he slid his member inside her.

Ally moaned out-loud against his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Austin asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Ally replied. Her voice a little weak. "You're just so big," she admitted.

This gave Austin a boost in his confidence when she told him he was big. Now, he was motivated more to make sure she would remember this night.

Austin let her adjust to his size until his full length was completely inside her. He slowly took it out before pushing back inside. As she got accustomed to him being inside her, she felt the pleasure of his thrusts. She was starting to want more. Her hands crawled inside his shirt and her nails dug into his back.

"Faster," she instructed and Austin happily obliged.

He thrusted in her faster, building a rhythm as they fucked. She opened her legs wider to let him bury in deeper and her foot fell on the keys on the piano, creating a clutter of noise.

"Fuck!" she cursed out loud for the first time as the pleasure began to pile up. Austin pushed in her with powerful thrusts that she could go over the edge anytime.

Again, Austin couldn't believe he was fucking Ally. Ally's body was hugging to Austin's as both their bodies moved back and forth quickly.

Austin could see Ally's beautiful face was scrunched up in ecstasy. She was biting on her lip. Her loud moans blended with the mess of noise coming from the piano. Her foot kicked down on the keys every time he pushed in her. She even cursed out loud which was so unlike her. He has never seen her so wrapped up in pleasure.

"Oh God! Oh God! Austin!" Ally's voice was so high.

Austin hasn't said a word but he grunted every now and then. He was going so fast, the sensation filling him up.

"You're so tight," he finally spoke.

"Uhhh," Ally moaned. She was so close to cumming. "Austin, I'm almost there," she bucked her hips along to his rhythm.

"Don't hold it in," he pushed in with force.

With one last powerful push, waves of pleasure crashed through Ally's small body as she came right on top of the piano. At the same time, Austin ejaculated inside her and continued to push in and out slowly as he rode out his orgasm. Ally leaned forward and rested her body on Austin in a hug. They both panted, tired from sex. Austin pulled out of her and removed the filled condom.

"Oh my god," Ally said between breaths, fixing her soaked panty. Her chest rose up and down hard. "That was amazing."

Austin leaned in to place on sweet peck on her lips.

"I love you, Ally Dawson."

"Are you sure you don't love me just because I put out for you?" she raised an eyebrow, grinning at her happy boyfriend. "Are you sure you don't love me just because we had sex?"

"We just had sex," Austin said, a bit in awe. He just had sex with the girl of his dreams.

"Austin!" Ally said, slapping his arm.

"I'm kidding," Austin chuckled as he helped her down the piano. "I can't express how much I love you."

"Good, because I love you too" Ally pulled him in for one last kiss before they left to go to their practice room.


	3. Tangled

**A/N:** Hi, I've been working on this story for a month now, so please enjoy and review. Also, I don't own anything. **Warning:** Mature content

The second Ally withdrew her arms from around Austin's neck she knew there was something wrong, because while her upper body parted from him, when she tried to move her lower body away, Austin moved with her.

Ally gasped as their groins bumped against one another, somehow managing to contain her moan. She looked down at the small gap between them, noticing one of the partly broken off hoops that hung down from the waistband of her lace skirt was now hooked onto Austin's zipper.

"Austin...I think we're stuck."

Austin had almost pained expression drifted up from where they were now connected to look into her eyes. "Ya think, Als?"

They were alone at Austin's place; Trish was at her job somewhere, and Dez was in Orlando for a family union. Ally had merely given him a hug to say thanks...and now here they were, stuck.

"Just let me try..." Ally started to reach down to try and untangle them but changed her mind, hesitantly pulling her fingers away when she realized she might not be able to fight the temptation of touching him far more intimately than she should.

Her hands instead settled on his waist as she circled her hips and forcefully tried to pull away from him. The only thing this managed to do was propel Austin's hips into hers. They both grunted from the impact of their bodies colliding, Ally unsuccessfully stifling the moan that escaped this time.

"You're gonna have to use your fingers to get it out," Austin suggested, his voice strained.

Ally chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

"Nope...but just do it."

Ally was certain she saw the same conflict in his dazed and tense expression that was surely all over her own features. She had never been entirely sure how Austin felt about her or if there was anything beyond friendship for him; Ally knew she wanted him, she had for a long time, but seeing his reaction now, how he was struggling, gave her the slightest bit of hope that he might have similar feelings for her.

Trying to thread the small hook out of the hole in Austin's zipper she noticed it had also somehow managed to pierce through the material of his jeans. Her breathing sped up as she recognized there was really only two ways to get out of this. The first was to try and angle the hook free, which would mean she would more than likely end up brushing her fingers across his groin. The second way was for them both to take off their pants at the same time.

Either way, Ally knew she was going to end up embarrassing herself. If they did have to end up taking their bottoms off, Austin would get a pretty obvious indication of how turned on she was right now. Her whole body was humming, she wanted to take matters into her own hands and see if what she thought she was reading in him was real. But she didn't want to ruin their friendship if she was wrong...she couldn't cope with losing him.

"Okay," she whispered, "just stay still, I don't want to injure any vital organs."

Her eyes widened at what she'd said. Panicked at the thought she might have given more away than she intended, Ally launched into a full scale rant at the same time she reached down to try and break them apart. "Not that the organ in question is vital to me...well it is 'cause all of you is important to me, but I didn't mean anything by it, because if I injured you, then I'd have to look after you...and looking after that...I mean you...could totally alter our friendship...don't you think Austin?"

Too caught up in waiting for his answer, Ally lost concentration of what she was doing, the back of her fingers rubbing over his groin. She gasped when she saw his jeans twitch, hearing Austin gulp, before hesitantly daring to lift her gaze to look at his face. His eyes were clenched shut, teeth grinding together, arms tensed at his side and his chest rapidly rising and falling.

Ally tried not to let her feelings for Austin influence how she thought he was reacting, she wanted him to be physically attracted to her, but could she be seeing something that wasn't there? They were already so close emotionally and she wanted nothing more than to deepen that bond they had, but it was possible his reactions were purely male with no intentions behind them.

"Austin...you okay?"

"Yep," came his strained reply. "You get it free?"

"Not yet..." Ally answered nervously. "We might need to...umm...it might be easier if you take off your jeans and I take off my skirt instead..."

Austin's eyes flew open. "You don't think you can untangle it?"

"Not without touching...I mean...not without getting one of us into more trouble than we're already in..."

She was barely holding herself together as it was, and Ally knew if she touched him again there was a good chance she'd end up trying to grope him through his jeans. When they were in such close proximity, she lost the ability to think straight, and the fact that they were so intimately entangled was only influenced by her stupid hormones. She wanted him, and denying that yearning was going to require a super human effort.

"Too late for that," Austin mumbled under his breath.

"Austin?" She watched as he avoided her gaze, her own eyes zeroing in on him when she realized it was himself that he was talking about and not her.

Ally's heart pounded in her chest, thudding so loudly she was sure he could hear it too. She took a deep unsteady breath, her voice wavering when she asked, "Why are you in trouble?"

"Ally..." He warned.

Lifting one of her hands she centered it over Austin's chest, feeling the frantic beat of his heart underneath. Suddenly he seemed to be invading her space, even though neither of them had moved. Ally could hear his breathing, feel his heart, smell his scent permeating her senses, and she could see the desire in his eyes that he was clearly trying to mask.

"You're not the only one in trouble," she whispered, closing the small distance that separated them.

Their temporary clothing entanglement was forgotten when she rested both her hands on his waist, her lips tentatively brushing a trail of kisses across his jaw line.

"Ally..." It was another warning, but she couldn't ignore the roughness she heard in his voice.

She knew if Austin wanted her to stop then he'd leave no room for doubt in either his words or actions, but when his fingers loosely gripped onto her blouse, it gave her the courage to move her lips from his jaw to lightly sweep across his.

It took a couple of moments, but when he began to respond Ally deepened the kiss, her mouth opening to flick her tongue over his bottom lip. Austin groaned and Ally took the opportunity to slip her tongue between his lips, getting her first real taste of him as their mouths surged together, one frantic, wet and heated kiss leading into the next.

Ally whimpered as their lips continued to meld together, sliding, tugging and teasing. She needed air, but more than anything she needed to satisfy the throb between her legs that was beginning to increase its tempo with each touch.

Austin eventually ended the kiss, licking his lips as he tried to slow his breathing. "Are you sure you want this, Als?"

"That depends, Austin," she pressed another kiss to his moist swollen lips before continuing. "I think what we both want right now is physical...but I need more than that. I need you, all of you, for more than one night."

Given that all they'd done was kiss, she understood how much she was asking of him, but she couldn't be with him tonight and then turn around tomorrow and pretend everything was normal. It had to be all or nothing, so in a sense; both of their futures now lay with Austin. With his answer he would either break her heart or save her soul, but she had to know.

It had been a constant battle not only to fight her feelings for him, but also to understand them, and now she was at a crossroads. Ally couldn't live like she had been for years, secretly in love with the man who had become more important to her than anything; she needed to know if Austin felt the same about her.

"I want the physical," he admitted sheepishly, "need you too...for more than tonight."

Ally stared at him, unsure if she'd heard him right. "You do?"

"That surprise you?"

She grinned at him, trying to hide her excitement at his answer by gnawing on her bottom lip. "A little, but in a good way...didn't know how you felt about me. I hoped one day you'd love me the same way I love you..." Horrified, she trailed off and averted her eyes, worried that she'd said too much, too soon.

Feeling Austin's warm breath next to her ear, she gasped at his words. "Gonna show you."

Working his mouth over her ear, he nibbled gently along the curve. "You said we need to take our bottoms off at the same time?"

The vibration of his voice sent a shiver down the length of her spine and she managed to nod her head stiffly. "I think that's the best way."

"Then we should do that..." His lips trailed a path down the side of her neck, sucking gently over her pulse point, his tongue darting out to taste her better.

Ally moaned, unable to move when Austin's hands moved from her waist to slowly slide down her skirt, skimming his finger along the length of the waistband of her underwear, so close to where Ally ached to have him touch her.

Moving back from her as far as their entanglement would allow, he undid his belt buckle and the button on his jeans. The hook that hung from Ally's skirt was still entangled through his zipper but she knew if he wanted to, Austin could have worked it free with some effort. They were both already intent on following their current course of action however, and when he nodded his head to Ally they both started to push their bottoms to the floor.

Even though Austin's zipper was still up, his loose fitting jeans slid down over his hips and once they had both lowered their bottoms to knee height, the two pieces of clothing fell to the floor.

Stepping out of his jeans, Austin went to lock the front door and turn off the main light in the living room as Ally managed to work herself free of her beloved high-heeled boots. Returning to her, Austin took Ally's hand and walked towards the kitchen to turn off that light as well.

"In case my parents comes back," Austin told her, pulling her back into his arms.

Ally's eyes soon adjusted to the light from the street coming in through the window, her body instantly reacting to the feel of Austin's body pressing into her. She took hold of the two firm globes of his ass and gyrated her hips into him, feeling the hardening evidence of his arousal against her.

Taking hold of the bottom of her blouse Austin swiftly removed it, throwing it to the floor as he walked her backwards until she nudged against the wooden table they'd all been sitting around eating and drinking barely an hour ago. Luckily since then the remnants of their dinner had been tidied up, because Ally wouldn't have been able to stop even if plates had been sent crashing to floor around them.

Lifting her up onto the table, Austin stepped between her legs, kissing her as he reached around to unclasp her bra. He slid the straps down over her shoulders, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck and lower, stopping when he reached a peaked nipple. He tugged on it gently with his teeth before covering the rosy bud with his tongue, licking and toying with it lazily.

Ally gripped onto the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his blonde hair as he tormented her with his mouth. Switching to her other breast, Austin rolled her now moistened nipple under his thumb, causing sensations to pool deep inside her.

She needed to touch him too, to feel his skin under her fingers and his muscles flexing as she drove him wild, and she needed to see him...all of him. His jeans were gone but he was still wearing his boxers, and a t-shirt.

Lifting his face up from her chest, Ally quickly drew him into a kiss, her words an order against his lips. "Get your clothes off, Austin."

Austin grinned at her; Ally took hold of his t-shirt and raised it, quickly removing it from his body before it joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Ally's hands spread out over his chest, her fingers rubbing against his abs. He was perfectly built; broad shoulders, his muscles toned, strong tanned arms that showed the evidence of years of working out.

Looking down she could see the bulge in his boxers, a satisfied grin lighting up her face that she was the one bringing out that response in him. He was getting harder by the second and he was about to be all hers. "I've always wanted to ask, what do you got for me Austin, but I would say it's pretty clear what you've got for me."

Brushing her fingers lightly over his still fabric clad erection, Ally wasn't far off pushing down his boxers and immediately taking every inch of him inside her. She knew they were both craving their release, but she'd waited for their first time for so long she wanted to try and prolong the pleasure as long as she could.

As if sensing her thoughts, Austin took hold of her hand in his. "Not yet, I've got plans for you," he growled, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss.

His mouth was unyielding as their lips and tongues slid together. Warm, wet and inviting, Ally didn't think she could ever stop kissing him. She could feel Austin hands on her thighs, smoothing up and down over her skin as her arms wove around his neck. With each brush of their lips and every swipe of their tongues Ally felt the tingling that ran through her body intensify.

Breaking the kiss, Austin kept his face close to her, his warm breath causing an increase to the already frenzied beat radiating from her core. Even in the dim light, she could see and feel his lust heavy brown eyes on her.

Sliding his fingers lower, down between her thighs, Austin breathing quickened as he teased over the moistened lace of her underwear.

"So wet, Als." His voice was husky next to her ear and Ally almost came at the sound, mixed with his slow movements over her sensitive flesh.

"With you around, always."

Her eyes drifted shut, her head moving to the side as he began pressing soft kisses over her neck. Austin had always pushed her buttons, without even knowing it. Whenever he was near her, whenever she thought about him, her arousal instantly spiked. Ally was certain he had no idea how many orgasms he'd already given her.

Her answer made him grunt in approval and Austin wasted no time in curling several of his fingers under her panties to stroke through her slick folds. Ally dropped her arms from his neck and leaned back on the table, resting her weight on her arms stretched out behind her as she moved her legs further apart and lifted her feet up to lock her ankles around his waist.

She whimpered when Austin withdrew his fingers, the contact only broken temporarily so he could rip her underwear from her body before two strong fingers slowly eased back into her heat, this time pushing deeper inside her. The scent of her filled the room as Austin twisted his fingers inside her, her increasing wetness coating his fingers as they slid in and out.

Ally couldn't hold back her loud moans of desire as Austin brought her closer to her climax, his thumb lightly massaging her clit and making her fight even more desperately for breath.

"Austin..." She started to buck up against his hand, wanting more contact and needing so badly to go hurtling over the edge.

When Austin started to speed up his movements all Ally cared about was the heavy ache in her belly and the way her body pulsed and undulated around him. She glanced up at Austin, his eyes focused down on her incredibly aroused body as it came apart under his touch, watching as his fingers disappeared inside her.

He looked up at her. "Don't hold back, Ally."

With several more brushes of his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves, Ally felt her entire body tense, her back arching, a satisfied cry of pleasure torn from her throat as her orgasm roared through her.

She felt her arms start to give way and lay back on the table, her legs still barely able to hold onto Austin. He kept his fingers inside her, only moving them every once in a while until Ally stopped contracting around them.

"God, Austin..." she panted heavily, "I should've got myself tangled in your zipper years ago."

He grinned and leaned down over her, "Uh huh."

Still struggling for oxygen, Ally willingly accepted his kiss, feeling his hardness press into her, the joining of their bodies still hindered by his boxers.

"Thought I told you to get your clothes off," she smirked against his lips.

"Kinda got sidetracked."

"Hmm... I noticed." She flattened her hands against his chest and pushed him back slightly.

Ally sat up, taking his boxers in her hand and lowering them over his erection. Her hungry gaze absorbed every inch of him; long, hard and swollen, she couldn't wait to feel him pushing inside her. His fingers had been enough to drive her half out of her mind, so to have the full length of him embedded deep inside her would surely leave her in a state of delirium.

She used her feet to drag his boxers the rest of the way down and Austin stepped out of them, pulling her right to the edge of the table. Reaching down, Ally swirled the pre-cum over the head of his cock, her fingers gently massaging him and making Austin grip onto her hips to steady himself.

Nestling himself between her thighs, Ally moved her hands to cover his ass and thrust her hips against him. Slowly, Austin rubbed his hardness between her wet, sensitized folds, making Ally gasp with each passing. Her body was still recovering from her first climax, but she wanted him inside her.

"Need you, Austin," she pleaded, reaching down to guide him inside her.

Ally closed her eyes, completely absorbing the feeling of him slowly sliding into her moist, warm depths.

"Geez, Ally," Austin ground out as he eased further in. "You feel so good."

Ally flexed her internal muscles around him, squeezing him even tighter with each fluctuation. When he was completely buried inside her, they both stilled their movements, her arms weaving around his back and her hand smoothing up his spine to clutch onto his shoulders.

Austin's chest was pressed into hers, the rhythm of their breathing making his skin rub against her skin. His fingers dug into her outer thighs as he withdrew from her slightly before pushing back in. Ally felt like she'd waited a lifetime for this, for them to be joined in every way.

Burying her face in his neck, Ally suckled and lightly nipped at him when Austin began to slowly move inside her. Breathing heavily against his skin, everything in existence was forgotten except for the feel of him filling her, and the unimaginable pleasure that flowed through her entire body as he slid in and out of her.

She could hear Austin's quiet groans as he thrust into her; her own soft moans becoming louder and more drawn out with each stroke.

"More Austin...harder..." she begged, the tone of her voice lowering when Austin altered the angle he drove into her. "Oh god yes..."

Picking up the speed of his movements, Austin pounded into her harder, Ally's hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly as the momentum from their dual thrusting lifted her off the table. The wooden surface rocked and swayed underneath them, Austin ignoring it as he continued to stroke deep inside her.

"Ally..." he grunted. "So close..."

Dropping her arms from around him, Ally reached between them to circle her finger over her clit as Austin's hips began to erratically snap against her. He let go of one side of her hips to replace her finger with his. "You're mine, if anyone gets you off from now it's gonna be me," he growled.

His possessive claim, combined with the feel of him inside and out made Ally lose it. Her inner muscles clamped down around him and she didn't try and contain her scream as her second orgasm crashed over her. As the world blackened out around her, she vaguely registered Austin thrusting into her a couple more times before he followed her over the edge.

Stopping the gentle massage between her legs, Austin moved both hands to rest either side of her hips, keeping his weight off her. Ally sucked in labored breaths as her still trembling body fluttered through the aftershocks, her head falling forward to rest on his shoulder.

"Well, you're full of surprises, Austy." She grinned at his choice of words just moments ago, feeling him chuckle against her.

"I aim to please," he whispered, kissing his way down the side of her face to her lips.

Ally sighed happily against his lips. "You definitely did that."

"You're gonna stay the night, right?"

"I want to," she admitted, nudging her nose alongside his. "We've got lots to talk about...and I've got my own plans for you that funnily enough don't involve any talking..."

Austin lowered her weak legs from around his waist, their bodies separating as he helped Ally stand. "We'll talk, but this is what we both want Ally, not gonna run away from it anymore. So Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

He led her towards the stairs, stopping when Ally turned to look back at the mess they'd left behind. "Yes Austin, I will be your girlfriend, and I don't intend on running anymore either." she smiled, covering his cheek with her hand, " But maybe we should clean up down here a bit first."

"I'll get it...you go jump in the shower, be there in two minutes."

Ally opened her mouth to protest, but realized from the way Austin narrowed his gaze in on her there was no point in trying to change his mind.

Sliding a hand around the back of his neck she drew him into a kiss, her tongue teasingly dueling with his as it deepened.

"Two minutes..." she repeated quietly against his lips when she broke the kiss.

She left Austin staring after her as she walked up the stairs towards the shower, feeling his heated gaze on her even with her back turned.

Ally knew that this new relationship would be no short-term fling, nor a string of erotic sexual encounters, but it was two best friends who are madly in love with each other, and finally admitted it.

She was sure what they had would stand the test of time. Austin was the only one she wanted and she would do whatever it took to keep him, no matter what they got themselves tangled up in.


	4. In the Park?

**A/N:** I don't own Austin or Ally

**Warning:** Mature content and swearing

When Austin and Ally got together, they started to look for ways to add spark to their "Austin and Ally" time.

One Friday night, laid Austin and Ally lying next to each other, after multiple rounds of desire, Austin held Ally's hand and asked, "Have you ever wanted to do anything kinda kinky?"

"Like how kinky?"

"Just...I dunno... one of my backup dancers was talking about being watched the other night..."

"Being watched?"

"Him and his girlfriend...they were doing it and someone watched them...he said it was a huge turn-on..."

Allu sat up to gawk at Austin. "Do _you_ want someone to _watch _us?"

His eyes got big. "No! No, not really..."

She lay back down. "I suppose I have something in mind, maybe..."

Now he leaned up over her, smiling. "Spill it..."

She bit her lip a little, which always made him shiver. "Don't laugh, okay?"

"I promise..."

"I want to do it outside..." she said, barely above a whisper.

He looked at her a moment, taking in what she said. "Like, in the backyard?"

"No silly!" she said, slapping at him playfully. "Outside..._in public_."

His eyes got big, understanding what she meant. "We could try. Couldn't we get in trouble if we get caught?"

"We'd just have to not get caught," she replied.

He smiled. "I think I like your idea."

The next afternoon, and Ally was just cleaning up the Sonic Boom. She was looking forward to getting home and relaxing with Austin on this summer day. She was looking forward to spending as much time with him as possible, working on building their spark together. Austin texted her as she was straightening out the guitar rack.

_Can you meet me somewhere right now? _he asked.

_Sure, where? _

_The park behind the school and do me a favor... _

_What_

_Make sure you're wearing a skirt with no panties ;) xo Austin_

Just reading those words made her moist. So she closed up the store, and did a mental checklist.  
>Close the store? <em>check,<em> Wearing a skirt? _check,_ No panties? _check._ Ally Dawson was already to go.

She met him 15 minutes later at the park entrance near the school. They had picnicked here before when they wanted spend a little time together during school. Their time together today, though, had an entirely different meaning.

She chose a tight blue skirt, and a white lace tank top and no panties. As she walked up to Austin. He reached out and took her hands in his.

"You ready for this?" he asked her. She nodded, blushing, and looking at her wedges.

"Let's take a walk then," he said quietly, leading her to the pathway to the park. "You look stunning, by the way."

"Thank you, Austin. Tell me, why today?"

"The weather is nice, the park is close. Kids are probably at that new playground, so hopefully we won't be seen by any of their young impressionable eyes. And, I'm horny as hell."

He squeezed her hand lightly and followed a trail into the woods that led to a nearby river.

"I'm nervous," she confided. "But so, so excited."

She looked at him then, wearing a blue tight-fitting baseball tee and dark jeans, his blonde hair shining in the afternoon sun. They slipped deeper into the woods.

"Okay, where at? I'm ready whenever you are," he said to her, moving her hand over the front of his pants. She felt him getting hard.

"I'm not sure...a bench?"

They were coming up on an overlook that showed gorgeous views of the valley and a river below, complete with benches, a railing, and picnic area.

"Perfect...except these benches are stone." He sat down on one. "And cold!"

She laughed at his silliness and began looking around. The woods were quiet. Every once in awhile a voice would be carried on the breeze, but she couldn't actually see anyone nearby or at least who could see _them_. She pushed herself up to sit on the railing, looking out at the rushing river below. He came over to her, standing off to her side a bit but facing her, and kissed her neck, then sucked at her neck. She hummed slightly at his touch. Her hand rested on his arm that was draped around her waist, then moved up to his shoulder. He stopped kissing her long enough to stealthily move between her knees, then his mouth was on hers, hungry. His hands bunched her skirt up her thighs, enough so he could peek down and see her nakedness. He was achingly hard then. She felt his manhood through his pants, pressing into her thigh. She reached down and unzipped his pants, seeing a flash of his pink boxers he had slid on that morning. He was now groaning as he kissed her with a palm planted firmly on her breast while his free hand fished his cock out of his underwear.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to fuck you right here in broad daylight, in a public place...god..." he growled into her neck.

He moved in as close as he could to her. She was extremely thankful that the railing she sat upon was fairly modern and made of some weather-resistant material and not wood. No worry of a stray splinter interrupting their fun.

"Lemme see it..." she mumbled, looking between them. He was poking through his briefs, stiff and pink.

"What if a bird craps on it?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face, then glancing to the sky.

"Then stick it someplace it won't get crapped on!" She pulled him in close for another hot kiss.

Somehow, they managed to bring their hips together, and she felt his tip poking at her. After some wriggling around on the rail, she finally felt him slide into her. She let her head drop back, eyes closed, feeling the sun's warmth streaming through the trees onto them. She was vaguely aware of his panting into her shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and realized his butt was still covered up. She glanced down between them and realized he never unbuttoned his pants.

"God, you're smart..." she whispered, making him chuckle.

It felt glorious to her, to be with him as nature or God or whatever intended, free in nature...to a degree since they were still clothed. He was moving in and out of her slowly, enjoying the sensation. They each stole a peek between them. His cock shined with her juices; her flesh was swollen and sensitive.

Austin was thrusting into her hard and fast and she felt her orgasm building up. He was kissing her neck and started sucking a hickey on her and she heard him whisper against her skin, "this feels so fucking good…" and she came hard, trying not to scream his name but tugging his hair and kissing him hard.

Austin was trying to kiss back but basically could only keep his mouth open on hers, his thrusting becoming erratic, pushing into her fast a few times, then slowing it down, and mixing the two rhythms, then feeling her tighten around him caused him to come undone. He pushed her hips hard down on his cock, moaning into her mouth, then "ohhhhhhhhh god…oh my fucking god…" kissing her hard, he was on the edge of his orgasm. Finally, he came into her, and then decided he would just ride it out.

Then, they both heard the voices and footfalls coming down the trail to the picnic area.

"Oh no..." They both mumbled, for different reasons. It was too soon to stop, she thought. They had just really got started; it felt great. She moaned when he pulled out of her, tucking himself back in his pants and Ally fixing her skirt. Austin then leaned against the railing at her side, away from the approaching hikers, and they both smiled awkwardly like they hadn't did something wrong.

They immediately went home and once inside the front door he picked her up in his arms, kissing her furiously. He walked them briskly to their bedroom where he laid her on their bed, her skirt again up around her hips. He knelt between her legs and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his member out, out of his boxers. He nudged her knees apart with his knees and plowed into her. The sex was rough and hurried and more passionate than it ever had been between them.

At the end, they were both gasping for their breath, covered in sweat, sticking together.

"Wow… Ally… that was insane!" Austin finally said, his face buried in a pillow next to her.

"Lots more...more of it!" she cried, rolling over on him to tickle him into fits of laughter.


	5. Christmas Lights

A/N: It's Christmas time, my favorite time of the year! Here is a Auslly Christmas Story for you ;) **Warning:** Mature Content and Language

Austin huffed and puffed as he pulled electrical streams of lights and lights to decorate the Sonic Boom. He actually couldn't believe it what he was doing at the moment. He had gone to every freaking store imaginable to find these stupid clear and colorful Christmas lights because Ally had given him _the_ puppy face. That's right, that's just how _whipped_ she had him.

He still remembered the incident as she arrived at the Sonic Boom… just _this_ morning. Ally had come to ask at him to decorate the outside of the Sonic Boom.

Austin was sure that it had all started out with their normal everyday flirting, but somewhere along the way, the teasing had turned into squabbling, which then had escalated into fighting, and suddenly… Ally had walked out of the store, door slamming hard after her, kind of leaving him flabbergasted.

He sighed at recalling, but not before she'd given him those God damn infuriating Bambi sad. He shook his head, so after a couple of moments he had realized at the idiocy of this argument. He had driven to God knew how many stores to purchase the ridiculous lights so Ally could come and find the Sonic Boom completely decorated.

Damn, he threw his hands up in the air looking around the immense amounts of lights on the ground as he considered, if this isn't whipped then I don't know what is.

Ally ran a hand over her face as she remembered this morning's ridiculous fight with Austin. She shook her head, really… it had NOTHING to do with the holiday or the stupid lights that she sort of wanted to see on the store, but it was more about the fact that she was literally throwing herself at him and he was just dodging her every which way.

She was in truth a little hurt and a lot frustrated. Actually a lot hurt, but who was measuring. Since the first time that she had met him she had always been attracted to him. God, he's sex on two legs, who wouldn't be attracted to him. And now that Dallas was gone and there was no need to keep her feelings bottled up, she felt like he was no longer interested. She loved and hated so much how she always felt her heart skip a beat when he was around, but now that she wanted him to be close, to touch her, to- _anything really_- he was just making sure that there was safe distance between them and she didn't know why. What had changed? His playful flirting never went farther than words and that truly bothered her. Her feelings were literally clawing their way out for him.

Ally wanted to kiss him… like he deserved to be adored and worshiped; with love, passion, and fervor as this time she would be able to revel in the way her body would tingle in awareness, her skin would scream for his touch, and her heart would want to swell with the aching emotion of her love for him. It was so much more than just physical. She was so ready to scream to the world that she was in love with him, but he seemed, indifferent.

In truth she didn't know what to do, maybe she shouldn't do anything. Perhaps she didn't deserve his love, because his love had been a blessing that she hadn't been able to appreciate. Austin had been her friend when he stole her song, and made it famous, she owed him that friendship. Even if it hurt in a way she would have never thought possible.

Who would have thought that the moment it was her desperately wanting and needing more of him that he would be the one that would pull away.

With that final thought in mind and the recapping of her stupid behavior, she looked at herself in a mirror; fixing her shirt and her skirt, and walked back to the Sonic Boom to apologize.

"Uh… yeah…" Austin spoke to himself, "Who would have guessed that my knowledge of decorating would have let me into this mess…"

He had decorated every window, every door, every tree, arch and whatever, leaving the roof at the end. And to top it all off, he had plugged them in so that they were already set, had pulled strands and strands up to end up tied around the dammed things… a couple around his neck, some around his arms, and a various amount around his legs that if he moved or pulled, he could just lose the whole thing up.

Sure he could rapidly tear himself away and ruin all of his hard work, but he was having none of that. Austin didn't know how the hell he'd ended up like that, well- it could have been because of his cluelessness, but he wasn't going to admit that- it seemed the more he moved the more he got in knots and it was leading him nowhere.

From a distance, Ally could see the beautiful trail of Christmas lights making the store stand out and she gasped at the beauty. The store she could tell that he had chosen the plain white lights to decorate the already vintage accents that made the store all on its own instantly perfect.

Ally neared the entrance to begin apologizing when she heard Austin cuss from above her, "Stupid Christmas holiday, stupid God darn difficult lights, and God damn Ally for making feel the need to put this stupid shit up and…"

Austin stopped when he noticed her presence, the faint sound of her heart alerting him, the waft of her delicious strawberry scent intoxicating him, and then- even in the dark- her adorable chocolate eyes that had gotten him in to this mess in the first place…

"Ally…" he said, trying to not sound as surprised like he actually was. How the hell had he missed her arrival. He heard her chuckle…

"So God damn me, huh…?" she joked seeing him in the mess he was in. Once she'd heard him she had gotten on the ladder, which she couldn't fathom why he would need it- but whatever, and peaked at him be on the roof tangled up in lights.

"Yeah well…" Austin shrugged indicating his dilemma as he was lighted up like a Christmas tree and added, "This _is_ all your fault…"

Ally smiled… but then she remembered why she was there and now add that to the fact that he had actually done it and she felt guilty, "I know… I came to say I'm sorry…"

"I'll accept your apology _after_ you help me out of this mess…" he returned half joking.

"Okay…" she said cheerily, "But not before I get a picture of this…" she pulled out her cell phone snapping a couple of pictures when Austin moved her way…

"Oh no, you don't…" he went at her, "Stop that…" he said as she continued laughing, "Give me that phone back or…"

"Or what…?" she dared.

"Or… _Ally!_" Austin cried out, one moment she was eye battling with him and the next she had suddenly slipped and saw her hands flail towards him. He didn't care if he brought every single light down with him as long he caught her in time.

Which he did, with lights still wrapped around him and still lit up, mind you. He was about to ask if she was okay when she tried to pull up and look at him. But he was holding her tight and she had somehow managed to get her feet tangled around the lights and as she moved she stumbled, which made Austin stumble with her until they both hit the ground… her on top of him as lights fell on them and Austin playfully glared at her.

"Oops?" she grinned from ear to ear.

Austin rolled his eyes and shook his head asking, "Are you alright, are you…?"

"I'm fine…" she whispered, only now realizing how close they were to each other and that she was scrambled up with him. The thought excited her, her body suddenly feeling very warm, as she got lost in his exquisite brown eyes closing the distance between them "Never better…" she was able to get out, but she stopped when his hands tensed on her and his eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing…?" he asked.

"Well… I was about to kiss you…" she tried to lighten the mood and not show her hurt.

Austin saw right through her though and added, "Not that I don't want to," he explained, "You know that I do, but why… why now?"

Not really listening to his words except the part where she realized that he wasn't going to kiss her, she tried to scramble up and away from him. Unfortunately for her, in a haste that only caused her to get herself that much worse tied up in the cords.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Austin called trying to stand up and stop all her frazzle and anxiousness to want to run away from him, "What's going on…?" he stopped her hands, noticing her face focus on the ground.

It was only after a glimmer streaming down her cheeks that he realized she was crying. He cupped her chin bringing it up for her to look at him as he asked, "What's going on…?"

After all this hectic little number of his minor panic at her fall and what she was about to do, he was surprisingly sober.

Ally's eyes filled with more tears as she whispered, "I can't do this Austin…" and for some reason he felt himself strain, "I'm not strong like you…" she sniffled, "I tried to be your friend but I _can't_…" she looked away from him and then back as she went on, "I _can't_… I _love_ you…" he froze at the words and stared intently- had he heard that right, "I love _you_… as in I'm in love with you and I can't live a day without you in my life kind of love you…"

Austin opened his mouth to speak, but she swiftly went on…

"No…" she told him, "I thought I could do this for you but I can't and don't want to. I want you… and need you… and care for you, but it's clear that now that Cassidy is gone, you want nothing to do with me in any other way. I tried… I flirted, I gave you signs, I did all the stupid things that girls do to show you that I want you but it's clear that you…"

"Shut up…" he finally cut her off of her cute rant and crashed his lips on hers. Something along the lines of fireworks erupting in her body went off inside and then she was filled with the sweetest warmth she'd ever experienced. His demanding tongue asking for entrance that she swiftly granted; it expertly exploring sensitive points in her mouth she didn't know existed as a persistent throb began to build low in her belly. She felt the moist of her arousal between her legs and she couldn't help but try to arch herself as much as she could into him wanting more.

Ally's lips had quickly reacted with a low hum and Austin felt his dead heart go wild. She loved him, _she… loved… him_. And as a gasp escaped her mouth, he had taken the opportunity to explore her mouth, enjoy that stimulating scent of her arousal making its way up his nose as his member promptly became alive in his jeans.

He went down her neck then pressed tender kisses on her lips. His strong arms pulling her close, her lean fingers running through the blonde locks of his hair lovingly as she whispered against his lips…

"I love you Austin…" she cupped his face to make sure he was looking at him, "I've loved you for so long…"

Austin took some unneeded breaths as he panted, "And why didn't you just _tell_ me…?" he smirked amused, "You have always known how I felt about you. You try girly rules, throwing me hints, but if you would have just _told_ me how you felt…" now he made sense of her… her change of attitude, the dumb fights, it all fit.

"I didn't think you'd believe me…" she justified. And just like that they at each other's mouths again. Kissing more insistently, a little more desperately, and with a lot of need to feel skin on skin… they started tugging at the electric cords to get free.

Passing them over their heads, slipping arms here and there, tugging, pushing, pulling… every move a little more frantic until Austin cursed…

"Fuck…" he grabbed her by the arms to make sure she was looking at him, "Do…" he asked like it the most important thing in the world, "You like the lights…?"

Ally's brows furrowed, "Of course I liked them, I loved them, but why are you…?"

"Good…" he sighed not hearing anything else after 'I loved them' snapping them hideous cords easily from around them making the store go dark. Pushing her back against the wall and continued devouring her.

Ally moan into his mouth as she slightly recalled Dallas giving her a kiss there. She cringed, who gave a fuck, Austin's tongue was tasting her skin… she was placing kisses wherever she got access to his skin while her hands began working off his shirt, his jeans, _everything_…

"_Ally… Ally…"_ Austin groaned nipping at her skin, tugging at her skirt and shirt, his excellent masculine hands fondling each breast while sucking them into his mouth softly, before caressing the sides of her waist to her back, gliding over the bump of her plump ass _molding_ her to the proof of his almost exploding arousal as it throbbed in the confines of his jeans… _"We're outside…"_ he reasoned for her sake.

"_And…"_ she panted, trailing her tongue from the side of his neck to the shell of his ear as she rolled it inside seductively, _"I want you Austin… right here, right now… I want you to make love to me… Make this My Very Special Christmas Present…"_

Austin grinned caressing the lose strands of her hair away from her face, whispering deviously… _"We could be seen…"_ he tested her bravery.

"_Practice room… NOW!" _she grinned wickedly… Austin took her hand, and they both ran into the Sonic Boom. Once inside he told Ally he was going to look the doors, and would be there in a second. After Austin had locked the door, he ran up to the practice room where Ally was and she had pounced on him; popping his jeans open, pulling the zipper down, and dipping her hand to hold him and stroke him just a bit.

He growled deeply, taking her lips again, ripping off his own shirt and her shirt, then taking off her skirt from her body to stroke her… excited to find her dripping wet for him. She moaned into his mouth at feel of his fingers skimming over the slid of her aching desire without inserting, was he trying to drive her insane? She put pressure on his cock then, taking her time to glide her hand up and down the shaft in a slow manner that had them both writhing.

Austin stretched her with one finger first… taken into a new state of arousal from the tightness of her womanly folds and her sudden strong hold on him as he started pumping inside her. He added another finger and then another enjoying those sexy sounds escaping her lips asking for more as she neared that shattering end.

But then… he'd pulled his fingers away, took in the sight of her cute pout and her flushed sight, moving her hand away from him, picking her up against the practice room wall nudging his erection between her enveloping heat teasingly.

"_Austin… Austin please…"_ she pled biting at her lower lip soon positioning himself at her core and began to inch in. He had tried to do it slowly, but Ally's nails on his bare shoulder urging him on while she molded around his cock amazingly perfect and tight, was all too much for him and he thrust up into her.

They both cried out in pleasure. The satisfying bliss coursing through them with the physical connection they were having was something neither one of them had ever experienced. It was heaven, it was perfection, it was explosions in their hearts… it was the cliché feeling of being in love with a force or intensity so powerful, there was no logical reason of their true love. They moved together, skin grinding on skin, doting filled sighs being passed between them both, synchronized in a rhythm of sensual love. Both Austin and Ally loved hitting those perfect spots. Their pace increasing slightly more frenzied, erratic strokes becoming almost chaotic as they both reached that unique peak of rare paradise.

Into oblivion they fell, naked against each other, both being enraptured in the emotions exposed and their actions of clear pleasure. After waiting enough time for both of them to come down from their climaxes, he placed chaste kissed from the end of her shoulder… across the trail of her neck, and up the column of her throat. When his sparkling cerulean eyes locked with hers, he asked…

"How did I get so lucky…?" he grinned that lopsided gorgeous smirk of his as he waited for her answer.

Ally ran a hand along the side of his face as she answered, "It's me who's lucky…" she said taking his lips in a soft kiss.

Austin sighed, he wasn't going to argue with her over who deserved who and who was lucky or not. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy that the woman he loved, loved him back, and that she was still naked in his arms.

"So if this was your present…" he glanced up to where his window was, "Then can I have mine now…?" he slipped out of her; the idea of making love to her over and over again already working him up for round two.

Christmas, would sure be… their very favorite holiday indeed.


End file.
